


I like hunky

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Nate is drunk, and really wants to cuddle.





	I like hunky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readwriteandavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/gifts).



> I never knew how much I needed steelwave and @frostyriphunter was a total enabler (just kidding dude, thank you really.)

“Mhmm…” Nate smiled, humming as he walked up to Mick. 

 

“What do you want, pretty?” Mick rolled his eyes, squaring his shoulders up as Nate stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

 

“I'm, heh, drunk.” Nate giggles, leaning his head down to lay on Mick’s chest. Mick smiled softly out of Nate’s view; he knew his boyfriend was a lightweight, and he secretly loved it.

 

“I can see that. What do you want me to do about it?” He put his hand on the back of his partner’s neck to feel the growing heat there. Nate lifted his head so he could rest it on Mick’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm, take me to bed.” Nate smiled against Mick’s neck. “I wanna cuddle.”

 

Mick felt his heart jump. He  _ loved _ Nate’s drunken cuddles. They were warm and soft and Nate would giggle and sigh and Mick’s heart would  _ melt. _ So, he lead his partner to his room, where they laid down together. Nate laid on top of his boyfriend, looking up at him. His finger traced up and down Mick’s chest as he started to sigh.

 

“Hm?” Mick grunted, his eyes closed.

 

“You're so… buff…” Nate grinned, his hand now gliding over over his partner’s abdomen, a bit more pressure being applied. “It's… nice.” His fingers then teased under the hem of his boyfriends shirt. Before he went farther, he looked up at Mick to make sure he was alright with him doing this. Mick had a small smile on his face, his eyes still closed.

 

“It's not fair that  _ you  _ call me pretty. You're the pretty one.”

 

“You can call me pretty.” Mick smiled, opening one eye to look down at his partner’s face light up.

 

“I think I like hunky.” He snorted.

 

“No.” Mick grunted back, “Pretty is pushing it.”

 

“Awh, come on, Mickey,” Nate looked up at Mick with big puppy dog eyes, sticking out his lower lip and whimpering softly.

 

“Ugh. Fine, but only when we’re alone.” Mick caved, feeling his face flush as Nate grinned at him with a dopey smile. He laid his head back onto Mick’s chest as his hand ran up and down his partner’s torso under his shirt.

 

“My hunky Mick.” Nate giggled one more time before yawning. “‘M gonna sleep now, okay?”

 

“Alright, pretty. Goodnight.” Mick kissed Nate’s forehead before he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He smiled when he heard his boyfriends almost immediate snores.

 

“Pfft. Hunky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
